Beautiful Music?
by KooriRoxs
Summary: TAMAKIXOC umm i thought Tamaki should have some romance.. it's about time he got some LEMONS... Lemon Oneshot.. read at risk


Unnn I felt like Tamaki needed some passion so here it is... Disclaimer I own nuthin

* * *

His hand gingerly ran over her cheek as her big lime green eyes watched his every move. He softly placed a kiss on her pale pink lips. Her pale blonde hair was scattered across the pillows laid on his bed. His wildest fantasies were coming true as his violet orbs gazed upon the girl under him. She used her elbows to lean up more and capture his lips in a inviting kiss. Their lips melted together as her hand ran up and down his bare chest.

He hovered over her his blonde hair meshing with hers whilst in their passionate kiss. Their tongues met with a spark of passion and he wanted more of her sweetness. Hands roaming all over each others body as they kissed so long and so deep. Loving feeling each others breath in the others mouth. Moaning and enjoying with every stroke of his tongue against hers.

He backed away slowly leaving a trail of saliva from their parting mouths. His mouth shot down to her neck, his tongue trailing from the nape of her neck to her ear lobe. She gasped when he bit down slightly and sucked. Her body arched so close to his that her chest pressed against his. It drove him mad that the fabric of her bra was brushing against his chest. He sent one hand under her back unsnapping it and catching the blush on her face.

He slid the straps off of her shoulders leaving trails of kisses until the bra was completely off. He was embarrassed at the sight of her bare chest. Her breasts were a perfect C cup, they fit so well in the palm of his hand. His thumbs teased her already hard nipples getting a low moan from the goddess beneath him. The sound of the rain pattering against his window that was open soothed their minds.

The rumble of thunder made her eyes open and stare into her lovers. His lower half pressed firm against hers and showed how truly excited he had gotten. She didn't know when but his boxers had found their way to the ground. Her heart was pounding in her ears as he slid her panties down her legs.

No words were passed as he went to kiss her once again. Her legs trembled as they snaked around his waist. Teasing is what she would call it feeling him press so hard against her sensitive lower half. This wouldn't be their first time, he had taken her in the third music room, and her bed room. How did he fall in love with her, how did she make him lose his mind.

It was when they first met. That first glance down at her when she was on the ground in pain, when she played the violin and accompanied him on the piano, she was simply addicting. He slid his hands up her body and entwined their fingers.

She spread her legs open and they sat there for a moment staring at each other. Her gaze locked with his, his hands still holding hers, he flexed his hips forward, completing their union with one heavy thrust. Filling her emptiness with his solid presence. She forgot how to breathe for the quickest pleasurable sensation.

Nothing could have prepared her for the incredible feeling of invasion, the sensation of her body stretching to accommodate Tamaki's, of sharing herself so intimately with this man. With an inarticulate sound that could have been protest, could have been welcome, she arched beneath him, not sure is she was trying to take him deeper.

He groaned, a low, tortured sound from between clenched teeth, as he sank fully within her. She was as tight as a glove around him, all heat and dampness. "Tamaki" she groaned as her thin body squirmed underneath him, her hips bucked forward. "Princess calm down" he said grasping onto her thin hips. She gasped as he eased back, and slid forward again.

He lowered his mouth to hers, drinking in her soft delicious moans, tasting them more than hearing them. The sound of the rain was a constant roar. Lightning flashed almost continuously, illuminating their two figures in the wide bed. Tamaki had left the window open a crack, and the smell of rain and damp earth mixed with the musk scent of sweat, sex, and chocolate. Tension coiled inside her, tightening with every move he made until she felt as if she might burst.

The pleasure was so intense it made her body quiver under his own. Tamaki slid his hands under her, his fingers cradling her back as he lifted her into his thrusts. A bolt of lightning ripped through the air just outside the window.

As the fierce, bright light slashed across the room, she saw his face above her, the skin completely red across his cheekbones, his eyes glittering with lust, passion, and a hint of love.

Love was enough to make her mouth capture his in a kiss. He kissed deeply seeing the reflection of feeling in her bright lime green eyes. Something that Haruhi never returned. The tension within her snapped abruptly, and the resilient waves of pleasure convulsed my body.

She came once more for the prince of the host club. "Kazumi" he groaned into her ear as he came soon afterwards. His body was slick with sweat as he collapsed on top of her. He was still inside her but she wasn't one to complain. He rolled off of her onto his stomach and felt the chilling blow of cold air blow against his heated skin and he closed his eyes taking the moment in.

He opened his eyes back to see the female eyes delicately closed and a small yawn escape her lips. He sat up slowly and claimed her lips, still managing to taste chocolate from the sweets he had fed her not to long ago. His thoughts lingered to the first time they made love, which was still their first kiss.

_He had stayed after everyone left, still playing the piano. She wandered in unheard and appeared behind him. He backed the chair up and was about to stand up when her hands held onto his shoulders. "Miss Akasuna I loved how you played today such beautiful music" he complimented noticing her violin laid on the ground. "Thank you but I think we do better together" she whispered in his ear. _

_Her fingers danced over his wide shoulders as she walked in front of him. He watched her expression and stood up causing her to stumble against the keys. He set her on the keys and their lips met just as their owners longed for. Her arms wrapped around his neck as if dragging his body towards her. His left hand played some keys as he laid it down beside her hips and used his right one to wrap around her waist. _

That led into much more activity than they had planned but as he lay there he danced his finger tips over her exposed skin He gingerly kissed her shoulder and said the three words that were on his mind, "I love you." Her heart beat picked up as she turned and cuddled to his side. "I love you too" she mumbled and his face reddened. 'I'm glad' he thought as he covered both their naked bodies.

* * *

OH YEA REVIEW IF YOU LOVE ME... OH yeah idk why i repeated thaT???


End file.
